The present invention relates to an image search apparatus and method for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, and a computer readable memory.
Various image search apparatuses for searching databases which store a large number of image data for desired image data have been proposed. The search methods used in these image search apparatuses are roughly classified into two methods:
a method of storing non-image information such as keywords, photographing dates, and the like in association with image data, and conducting a search based on such information; and
a method of conducting a search on the basis of the image feature amounts (luminance/color difference information, image frequency, histogram, and the like) of image data itself.
In the latter method, a method of submitting certain image data, and searching image data using the image feature amounts of that image data as search keys is called similar image search. This method can effectively provide a search interface which is friendly to a user who has no special knowledge about image processing.
However, when a desired image cannot be obtained as a result of a search using a handwritten illustration, which is input by the user as a query key of a similar image search, the user must modify the illustration and must redo a similar image search process. In this case, the user cannot begin to modify the illustration before the display of the previous search results ends completely, and it is hard to make efficient search operation.
When the user searches a plurality of image databases for desired image data using a handwritten illustration, which is input by him or her as a query criteria of a similar image search, he or she must submit the illustration to each of the plurality of image databases to start the search, resulting in cumbersome operation.
On the other hand, even when the user modifies an image based on image data contained on a certain image database and attempts to search other image databases using that image as a query criteria, such search cannot be done or very cumbersome operation is required of the user.
In the conventional image search apparatus, in an environment in which a plurality of users use such apparatuses, they have identical image databases. For this reason, when a certain user edits (e.g., adds/deletes) image data managed by a given image database, the contents of modification done by the user must be reflected in the image databases of other uses. In some case, the consistency of image data managed is lost. When a search engine is modified, all search engines installed in image search apparatuses used by the respective users must be modified. Also, high-performance image search apparatuses must be prepared to improve search efficiency. Since entities of the search engines are installed in the image search apparatuses of the respective users, reverse engineering with respect to each search engine may be done, thus posing a problem in terms of security.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the aforementioned problems, and has as its object to provide an image search apparatus and its control method, which can efficiently make an image search by quickly reflecting user""s will, and a computer readable memory.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image search system, an image search apparatus, and a control method thereof, which can simultaneously manage image databases used by users in an environment in which a plurality of users use image search apparatuses, and can efficiently make a similar image search while assuring high security, and a computer readable memory.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window, and image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
second control means for controlling execution of storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means, and image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
third control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first and second control means, and controlling a communication between the first and second control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window;
second control means for controlling execution of image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means, storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means, and image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
third control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first and second control means, and controlling a communication between the first and second control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window;
second control means for controlling execution of image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
third control means for controlling execution of storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means, and image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
fourth control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first, second, and third control means, and controlling a communication among the first, second, and third control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window; and
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the second process comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window, and
the second process comprises:
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first, second, and third processes, and controlling a communication among the first, second, and third processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window,
the second process comprises:
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the third process comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window; and
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the second process comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window, and
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first, second, and third processes, and controlling a communication among the first, second, and third processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window,
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the third process comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step; and
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
control means for parallelly processing at least three processes, i.e., first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process controls execution of:
input means for inputting an image using an input window; and
image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means,
the second process controls execution of:
first storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
first image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage means; and
first image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the first image similarity computing means, and
the third process controls execution of:
second storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
second image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage means; and
second image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the second image similarity computing means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
control means for parallelly processing at least two processes, i.e., first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process controls execution of:
input means for inputting an image using an input window;
image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
first storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
first image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage means; and
first image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the first image similarity computing means, and
the second process controls execution of:
second storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
second image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage means; and
second image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the second image similarity computing means.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing at least three processes, i.e., first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window; and
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the second process comprises:
the first storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a first storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the first image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage medium in the first storage step; and
the first image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the first image similarity computing step, and
the third process comprises:
the second storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a second storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the second image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage medium in the second storage step; and
the second image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the second image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing at least two processes, i.e., first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the first storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a first storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the first image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage medium in the first storage step; and
the first image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the first image similarity computing step, and
the second process comprises:
the second storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a second storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the second image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage medium in the second storage step; and
the second image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the second image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing at least three processes, i.e., first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window; and
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step, and
the second process comprises:
a program code of the first storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a first storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the first image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage medium in the first storage step; and
a program code of the first image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the first image similarity computing step, and
the third process comprises:
a program code of the second storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a second storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the second image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage medium in the second storage step; and
a program code of the second image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the second image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing at least two processes, i.e., first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the first storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a first storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the first image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage medium in the first storage step; and
a program code of the first image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the first image similarity computing step, and
the second process comprises:
a program code of the second storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a second storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the second image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the second storage medium in the second storage step; and
a program code of the second image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the second image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search system according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, in an image search system for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data between a client computer and server computer, which are connected to each other via a network,
the client computer comprises:
input means for inputting an image using an input window;
image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
first transmission means for transmitting the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means to the server computer; and
first reception means for receiving search results from the server computer, and
the server computer comprises:
storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
second reception means for receiving the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means from the client computer;
image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount received by the second reception means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
search means for searching image data on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
second transmission means for transmitting search results of the search means to the client computer.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search system according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search system for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data between a client computer and server computer, which are connected to each other via a network, comprises:
the management step of managing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data in the server computer;
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data managed in the server computer in the management step; and
the transmission step of transmitting search results to the client computer on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
management means for managing the plurality of image data in the external apparatus in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
input means for inputting an image using an input window;
image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
transmission means for transmitting the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means to the external apparatus; and
reception means for receiving image data that serve as search results from the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
reception means for receiving from the external apparatus an image feature amount of an image, which is drawn by a user and is input as a query criteria;
image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount received by the reception means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the first storage means;
search means for searching image data on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
transmission means for transmitting search results of the search means to the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the management step of managing the plurality of image data in the external apparatus in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the transmission step of transmitting the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step to the external apparatus; and
the reception step of receiving image data that serve as search results from the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
the reception step of receiving from the external apparatus an image feature amount of an image, which is drawn by a user and is input as a query criteria;
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount received in the reception step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step;
the search step of searching image data on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step; and
the transmission step of transmitting search results in the search step to the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory which stores a program code of controlling an image search system, which searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data between client and server computers connected to each other via a network, comprises:
a program code of the management step of managing the plurality of image data in the server computer in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts managed in the management step in the server computer; and
a program code of the transmission step of transmitting search results to the client computer on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory which stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the management step of managing the plurality of image data in the external apparatus in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the input step of inputting an image input on an input window;
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the transmission step of transmitting the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step to the external apparatus; and
a program code of the reception step of receiving search results from the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory which stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus, which is connected to an external apparatus via a network, and searches an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
a program code of the reception step of receiving from the external apparatus an image feature amount of an image, which is drawn by a user and is input as a query criteria;
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount received in the reception step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step;
a program code of the search step of searching image data on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step; and
a program code of the transmission step of transmitting search results in the search step to the external apparatus.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window, image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means, storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, and image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
second control means for controlling execution of image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
third control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first and second control means, and controlling a communication between the first and second control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window, and image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
second control means for controlling execution of storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, and image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
third control means for controlling execution of image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
fourth control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first to third control means, and controlling a communication among the first to third control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window;
second control means for controlling execution of image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means, storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, and image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
third control means for controlling execution of image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
fourth control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first to third control means, and controlling a communication among the first to third control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window;
second control means for controlling execution of image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
third control means for controlling execution of storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data, and image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
fourth control means for controlling execution of image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
fifth control means for parallelly processing control processes of the first to fourth control means, and controlling a communication among the first to fourth control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
first control means for controlling execution of input means for inputting an image using an input window;
second control means for controlling execution of image feature amount computing means for computing an image feature amount of the image input by the input means;
third control means for controlling execution of storage means for storing the plurality of image data in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data;
fourth control means for controlling execution of image similarity computing means for computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed by the image feature amount computing means, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage means;
fifth control means for controlling execution of image display means for displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed by the image similarity computing means; and
sixth control means for parallelly processing control processes of an arbitrary combination of the first to fifth control means, and controlling a communication among the first to fifth control means.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image using an input window;
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the second process comprises:
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image using an input window; and
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the second process comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the third process comprises:
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the third process comprises:
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing first to fourth processes, and controlling a communication among the first to fourth processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the third process comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the fourth process comprises:
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of controlling an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
the control step of parallelly processing an arbitrary combination of first to fifth processes, and controlling a communication among the first to fifth processes,
the first process comprises:
the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the third process comprises:
the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data,
the fourth process comprises:
the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the fifth process comprises:
the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first and second processes, and controlling a communication between the first and second processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image using an input window;
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image using an input window; and
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the second process comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the third process comprises:
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first to third processes, and controlling a communication among the first to third processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step;
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the third process comprises:
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing first to fourth processes, and controlling a communication among the first to fourth processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the third process comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data; and
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the fourth process comprises:
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.
In order to achieve the above objects, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores a program code of controlling an image search apparatus for searching an image database that stores a plurality of image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the control step of parallelly processing an arbitrary combination of first to fifth processes, and controlling a communication among the first to fifth processes,
the first process comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting an image using an input window,
the second process comprises:
a program code of the image feature amount computing step of computing an image feature amount of the image input in the input step,
the third process comprises:
a program code of the storage step of storing the plurality of image data in a storage medium in correspondence with image feature amounts of the image data,
the fourth process comprises:
a program code of the image similarity computing step of computing image similarity on the basis of the image feature amount computed in the image feature amount computing step, and the image feature amounts of the image data stored in the storage medium in the storage step, and
the fifth process comprises:
a program code of the image display step of displaying a list of image data as search results on the basis of the image similarity computed in the image similarity computing step.